In recent years it has become fashionable to highlight and streak the hair to add interest and attractiveness. While this practice might seem simple of accomplishment to the laymen, professional hair colorists and those individuals who have attempted to streak or highlight their own hair or that of another realize that considerable skill and technique is necessary to obtain even a passable job and that ruly professional results are very difficult of achievement. For this reason many techniques have been developed for highlighting and streaking hair which have various advantages and disadvantages and provide varying degrees of sucess, depending upon the skill of the operator and other factors.